stripgeneratorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SnakeYukin/Pages on Aritsts/Users
__NOEDITSECTION__Hello everyone, Hopefully all of you who are here right now reading this blog post and have looked through the rest of the wiki are enjoying what is available on the pages. I spent a lot of time (8 hours to be exact) trying to add as much details as I could in one day to get this wikia up and running... and there's still a lot more that needs to be added: such as on Das Hund, SGG (the series), and the individual series in SGG. Now, for a question I have received recently and expected to receive involves artists (or users) having their own page. As I am the administrator for this wikia, this is my feelings/decision on that. So here it is, I have no issue with an artist having their own page, but I feel there should be some stipulations to that statement. *The page must be informative and not just advertising the user's comics. Think of how on wikipedia there are pages for actors and writers. Think of explaining the user's (or if you are writing your own, yourself) style, their character's personality, reoccuring elements or characters, a synopsis of comic book series, etc. (Example below for comparison) *Those that will likely be considered are pages on users that have been part of SG for a while, are around the status level of shizzle, or are popular. With that said, if the page has a feeling of "Hey, go look at my comics because I'm amazing" it will still not be allowed to be up even if the previously stated stipulations have been met. *Do not just go down and list random info that anyone could just simply find by looking at your profile. List unique things that others will likely be interested in. *The page must have good grammar and spelling. I, and I sure others, don't feel like going through a page of another user (especially if they were created by that user themself) with bad grammar and spelling. We defiantly don't want to go through and edit If there is any doubt that your article doesn't abide by the above stipulations, either have someone else read it or message me and I'll let you know what I think. As for an example between a good and bad start to an article for a user or yourself, here is two involving myself: 'Bad Example:' SnakeYukin creates funny comic strips. I has been featured two times. My most popular library items are my guns. I've not been active a lot because of work, but I plan to start being active again. Here, check out my strips at 'Good Example:' SnakeYukin, also refered to as Snake, SnakeY, or Stephen, joined Strip Generator on July 28th, 2009 and, on April 29th, 2011, he reached the highest title on SG (outside of Staff title): God. He is the 10th user to achieve the God status and, is considered by other users, as the God of guns, internet memes, self-deprication, and chibis. Snake's comics are generally humorous and comical, though he does occasionally do serious comics; primarily these are in the SGG series. The humor in his comics typically stems from pure randomness, puns, double meanings to words, and self-deprication. Since the beginning of 2011, a lot of his humor has revolved around his character being a wimpy character that is typically easily manipulated and abused by other SG users. The biggest manipulator and abusor to Snake, at least in his comics, has been NooniePuuBunny. Because of this interaction and frequent appearance of Noonie in Snake's comics have caused some users to tease, in comics and in comments, that the two are actually dating and/or like each other. Snake has stated that his reason for Noonie's constant appearance is: : "The reason I use Noonie so often is because her character creates so much comic potential. Noonie, as a character, is one that is dominating, strong, and, at times, bitchy. My persona is wimpy, lacks confidence, and, really doesn't act like a typical guy does. In essence, we are almost complete opposites and neither of our characters actually conform to what is expected of our gender. It's easy for one of us to be the straight guy and the other to deliver the punch line because of how we conflict." And I could go on, but hopefully you see the big difference between the two. The first lists information that can easily be found and most people likely know. The second one goes into more details and explains various things; as well as including information that others may not necessarily know about my SG persona and comics. Category:Blog posts